1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telephone exchange apparatus storing therein information respectively corresponding to plural extension telephone units.
2. Related Background Art
There is already known a telephone exchange apparatus capable of providing call transfer service in which the user enters, when leaving his seat, the extension number of the place where he is moving, whereby the calls to his extension number are automatically transferred to the extension telephone unit of his destination.
There is also known a telephone exchange apparatus capable of registering one-touch dialling data and abbreviated dialling data independently for each extension telephone unit.
There is also known a telephone exchange apparatus capable of calculating telephone charges in cumulative manner for each extension telephone unit.